Un bouquet de roses noires
by Kyokan-sama
Summary: SPOIL. Orochimaru vient d'apprendre la mort de Jiraya. Sa réaction. Oneshot, YAOI ATTENTION : Orochimaru est assez OOC


**Auteur :** Kyôkan-sama

**Personnages :** Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraya (enfin, malgré lui)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont a Masashi Kishimoto

Oui, il était revenu.

Après sans doute plus de trois mois d'absence, le Maître était de retour.

Ses cheveux se balançaient lentement au rythme de la brise tandis qu'il franchissait les portes de la cachette du sud, d'assez mauvaise humeur et plutôt fatigué.

Il avait fini par prendre entièrement le dessus sur Kabuto (surprenant, n'est ce pas ?) et, pour le remercier de l'avoir « sauvé », il avait fait un transfert d'âme sur un homme qui était ma foi un excellent jounin du village du sable, passant par là en mission.

Il avait évidemment déjà repris son apparence habituelle, ses cheveux noirs, longs et soyeux, cet air mystérieux dans ces yeux serpentins au regard profond, cette souplesse dans chacun de ses mouvements…

Kabuto marchait à ses côtés, comme un toutou qui se respecte.

Il était de retour. Enfin.

Quelle idiotie il avait eu de se frotter aux Uchiwas…

Cependant dans son malheur il avait eu de la chance : Itachi Uchiwa était mort.

Son ennemi de toujours avait perdu la vie dans les mains de son petit frère, qu'il aimait tant.

Ce petit frère qui à présent suivait les traces d'Itachi.

Un goût amer restait dans sa bouche en souvenir de ce désastreux combat. Une partie de lui était prisonnière de ce genjutsu et il luttait pour ne pas y penser. A cet échec. Qui aurait causé sa perte si Kabuto n'avait pas eu l'idiotie de croire qu'il pourrait être plus fort que lui.

Kabuto… il avait fait le faux-jeton jusqu'au bout… pourtant il devait le remercier d'avoir été complètement débile. Sinon, voilà longtemps qu'il serait mort. Ou presque.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa demeure il put constater les dégâts intérieurs. Sasuke avait libéré la plupart des prisonniers, et les malheureux qui étaient restés étaient morts de faim. Douce mort…

On sentait des relents de cadavres en pleine décomposition à l'intérieur des murs. Et tous les hommes de main du serpent étaient partis, apprenant sa « mort ».

Finalement, personne ne lui était fidèle, à part Kabuto.

Celui-ci se mit direct à ronchonner.

« Eh bien, je pense que je ne vais pas être qu'un peu occupé, moi, dans les prochaines semaines… »

« Je te donnerai un coup de main » répondit le sannin en fronçant le nez.

Devant l'air complètement ahuri de son subordonné, il jugea bon de se justifier.

« Ça n'est pas un acte de générosité, mais plutôt de confort personnel. Si je veux que ça soit vivable d'ici quelques jours, nous devrons nous y mettre à deux, ça va plus vite. De plus, voir une seule personne souffrir devant vous, ça n'est pas aussi amusant que lorsqu'il y en a vingt à vos pieds. »

Kabuto eut presque envie de soupirer de soulagement. Son maître n'avait pas changé. Froid, cruel, distant, mais pourtant assez proche des personnes qu'il estimait vraiment. Et même si le sannin ne le disait pas, Kabuto savait très bien qu'au moins trois personnes comptaient beaucoup pour lui.

Mais il se tut. On vivait avec. Et son maître avait depuis longtemps su faire passer ses objectifs avant ses émotions.

Sinon jamais il n'aurait quitté Konoha…

* * *

Elle posa son stylo avec un soupir.

Que pouvait-elle bien écrire à cet homme, alors qu'elle avait juré de ne plus avoir jamais affaire avec lui, ou alors juste pour le tuer ?

Subis les conséquences de la perte d'un proche.

Subis les conséquences de cet amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Subis les conséquences de cette perte regrettable.

Elle voulut frapper du poing sur son bureau mais ses mains tremblaient trop.

Pourquoi s'acharner alors qu'aucune réponse ne viendrait ?

Etait-il vivant, seulement ?

Peu importe, il devait savoir.

C'était son droit.

Elle plia la lettre avec soin, et plaça une mèche de cheveux blancs dans l'enveloppe en compagnie de la feuille.

Si au moins elle pouvait faire cela…

Lui, il comprendrait.

Sans le vouloir, elle fit tomber une petite goutte d'eau salée sur la pseudo-adresse qu'elle avait inscrite sur l'enveloppe.

« Quelque part dans l'ombre »

Oui, dans l'ombre.

Elle ne savait même pas s'il était toujours vivant ;

Mais il était bien trop malin pour s'être laissé pigeonner par un gamin.

Oui, il était vivant.

Avant de se rendre à la volière, elle décida de s'accorder une minute.

Elle s'affala sur son bureau et sanglota bruyamment, laissant échapper des cris et des gémissements de souffrance. Elle l'avait perdu. Celui que jamais elle n'aurait voulu perdre.

« Pourquoi toi… et pas lui ? » murmura-t-elle en reniflant.

Elle se reprit bien vite. On venait de toquer à la porte.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Sakura, Tsunade-sama. Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger… »

« …entre. »

Une jeune femme aux cheveux ridiculement roses entra dans la pièce, un plateau à la main.

« J'ai pensé que… que cela vous ferait du bien… ».

Elle déposa le thé fumant sur le bureau.

« C'est au citron. Ça énerve peut être, mais on se sent mieux après en avoir bu. »

« Ta gentillesse te tuera, Sakura. »

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela, senseil ? »

Tsunade prit la tasse de thé sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il était chaud ou pas, et le but avec presque avidité. Elle se brûla la langue, mais ça faisait tellement de bien…

« Sa gentillesse l'a tué, lui… »

« Ça n'est pas sa gentillesse qui l'a tué, senseil… »

« Tu n'es venue que pour m'apporter du thé et m'assurer que je ne me suiciderais pas ?! »

Elle haussait le ton. Il le fallait. Cela la rassurait un peu.

Sakura prit un air gêné.

« Euh, en fait, non. L'équipe charger des funérailles de Jiraya-sama voudrait savoir quand aura lieu l'enterrement. »

« Eh bien réponds leur que c'est quand je le déciderai. »

« Tsunade-senseil, ils veulent une réponse concise. »

La belle blonde soupira et se leva. Elle essuya ses traces de larmes du revers de la main, et attrapa la lettre. Puis elle ouvrit la porte en répliquant, avant de sortir :

« Eh bien dis-leur… dis leur que je tiens à ce qu'une personne vienne. Et que si elle n'est pas là, le corps restera à la morgue. »

« Mais senseil… »

« La ferme. »

Il y avait du bruit dans la volière. Le chuunin chargé de s'occuper des oiseaux avait fait une petite pause, apparemment.

Tant mieux, ainsi elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

De sa poche, elle sortit le cadavre d'une petite couleuvre, et tendit la main.

Un seul oiseau pouvait manger ce truc.

Un seul rapace.

Et ce fut lui qui se posa doucement sur sa main.

Un aigle noir.

Yara.

Tsunade lui caressa la tête avec tendresse.

« Voilà longtemps que tu ne t'étais pas un peu dégourdi les ailes… »

Le rapace lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille, après avoir terminé de becter le serpent. Tsunade accrocha la lettre à sa patte gauche, et lui embrassa la tête en lui chuchotant :

« Va… va aussi loin que tu le peux et trouve-le… toi seul peut savoir où il est. Et donne-lui ceci de la part de son ancienne amie. Cherche-le, n'importe où, n'importe quand, cherche-le, et quand tu auras mis la patte dessus, ramène-le nous, au moins pour cette journée… »

Yara avait compris. Avec un cri bref et quelques battements d'ailes, il s'envola en direction de la forêt. Destination : les ténèbres…

* * *

Il finit par s'asseoir dans sa chambre, complètement éreinté.

Depuis combien de temps le nettoyage était aussi fatiguant qu'un simple entraînement ?

Mais au moins, tout était en ordre.

Il ne restait plus qu'à se reconstruire son « empire »…

Mais il avait toute une éternité devant lui pour faire cela.

Non, pour l'instant il devait se reposer et faire le point.

Il partirait à l'attaque plus tard.

Il se leva, et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Le temps était au beau-fixe, c'était déjà ça.

Il s'assit en tailleur au soleil et réfléchit à tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant sa vie. Cinquante ans laissées derrière une existence éternelle sur cette chère Terre… et il était arrivé tellement de choses durant ces années…

Mais quelle partie de cette vie avait été la meilleure à ses yeux ?

Pourquoi se poser une question à laquelle il connaissait déjà la réponse ?

On pouvait voir à l'intérieur de ses yeux une certaine nostalgie.

Etait-il allé trop loin ?

Comment pouvait-il être sûr que ce chemin qu'il avait emprunté était le bon ?

La voie de la cruauté battait-elle toujours celle de l'amour ?

Mais avait-il seulement eu droit à un peu d'amour dans sa vie ?

Il avait peur de ces sentiments dégoulinants. Plus peut-être que de la mort. De tout ce qui pouvait toucher, de près ou de loin, à de l'attachement. Jamais au grand jamais il ne s'attacherait à une personne. D'ailleurs jamais cela n'était arrivé. Et heureusement pour lui. En restant seul il était devenu immortel. Il avait surmonté les obstacles. Seul. Et à présent il était heureux.

Mais étais-ce sûr ?

Il regarda un moment le ciel devenu bleu. Le soleil était haut et il faisait chaud. Mais le serpent aimait la chaleur de l'astre du jour. Comme il se sentait bien, là, dans la chaleur de ce soleil d'été !

C'était la seule chose qu'Orochimaru appréciait, avec tuer. Son plaisir à lui. Faire le lézard et dorer au soleil, chose qu'il faisait peu par manque de temps et aussi pour ne pas paraître trop faible, c'est pour cela que sa peau restait constamment blanche.

Un point noir tacha soudainement le ciel bleu. Encore un aigle voyageur… ils étaient près du territoire de Konoha, et les messages circulaient beaucoup.

Mais cet aigle noir lui disait quelque chose…

La bête poussa un cri et fonça sur Orochimaru. Par réflexe, l'homme dégaina un Kunai mais ne tiira pas. Cet oiseau…

« Yara ! »

Orochimaru faillit sourire à la vue de son vieux compagnon. Ce petit aigle qu'il avait élevé et nourri essentiellement de cadavres de serpents morts…

L'oiseau se posa sur son épaule et lui donna un petit coup de bec affectueux. Il n'obéissait vraiment qu'à Orochimaru. Mais celui-ci avait préféré ne pas l'emmener avec lui. Au cas où…

Il observa la lettre qu'il avait à la patte avec curiosité.

« Quelque part dans l'ombre… »

Il esquissa un tout petit sourire. C'était du Tsunade tout craché…

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe avec précautions, se demandant pourquoi son ex-camarade venait à lui envoyer du courrier. De plus, l'écriture était tremblante. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave…

Sa main trembla lorsqu'il découvrit la mèche de cheveux blancs dans l'enveloppe. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il déplia la lettre frénétiquement et, assis en tailleur sur le sol, se mit à lire lentement.

« _Orochimaru,_

_Tu trouveras peut être cela idiot que je t'envoie cette lettre alors que je ne sais même pas si tu es vivant ou mort._

_Mais ce qui est arrivé me contraint malheureusement à te prévenir._

_Cette funeste nouvelle te concerne aussi bien qu'elle me concerne moi. _

_Comme tu le sais, l'organisation « Akatsuki » s'intéresse de vraiment très près au jeune Naruto._

_Et Jiraya, qui a été son maître, a décidé de le protéger, même au péril de sa vie._

_Après avoir fait des recherches sur cette organisation, il a pénétré dans l'un des repères et a été confronté à un homme dénommé « Pein »._

_Cet homme possédait le Rinnegan, et bien entendu… Jiraya n'a pas survécu._

_Nous avons retrouvé son corps il y a peu, au fond de l'eau près du repère._

_Tout ce que je demande, Orochimaru, c'est que tu assistes à son enterrement._

_Je t'offre un laisser-passer d'une journée et de deux nuits (celle de ton arrivée et celle de ton départ) afin que toi aussi puisse assister au départ pour l'au-delà de notre ami._

_Ne te mens pas à toi-même, tu tenais à lui autant que je l'appréciais, si ça n'était pas plus._

_Jiraya était ton ami, Orochimaru. Et il t'a considéré comme son ami jusqu'à sa mort. Peut-être même plus qu'un ami…_

_Si tu acceptes de venir, envoie-moi un signe, par ton aigle. Il t'es dévoué, après tout. Si j'obtiens une réponse, l'enterrement sera fixé au premier Février, c'est à dire dans une semaine. Si je n'obtiens rien, son corps restera à la morgue._

_Jiraya veut que tu l'accompagnes pour son dernier voyage…_

_Je compte sur toi._

_Tsunade._ »

Orochimaru déchira la lettre et enfouit la tête entre ses mains.

Jiraya était mort.

Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ?

Il se revoyait, à le traiter de minable, et à l'enfoncer, toutes ces années.

Il s'était moqué de lui jusqu'au bout. Il était parti en l'abandonnant, triste, livré à lui-même. Jiraya avait perdu son meilleur ami, mais il avait toujours dit avec un grand sourire « il reviendra ».

Et jamais il n'était venu. Jamais Orochimaru ne lui avait accordé la moindre attention.

Par crainte. Par peur.

Par peur de cette amitié.

Quel imbécile !

La tête entre les genoux, Orochimaru serrait les poings. Il ne voulait pas être malheureux. Il n'aimait personne. Il le savait.

Mais alors pourquoi serrait-il les poings pour ne pas pleurer ? Pourquoi se mordait-il la langue à l'en faire saigner, pour essayer de stopper le sanglot remontant à sa gorge ?

Une larme parvint à percer sa carapace. Elle alla doucement s'écraser sur le sol sec avec un petit « plip » à peine perceptible.

L'aigle noir, à côté de lui, frotta sa tête contre ses cheveux noirs pour essayer de réconforter le sannin. Mais Orochimaru n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on réconfortait.

Jiraya…

Jiraya…

Un mot, un seul venait dans la tête de cet homme, réputé pour son incroyable cruauté et son âme aussi noire que ses cheveux…

Pourquoi ?

L'impitoyable Orochimaru.

Le minable Jiraya.

L'immortel Orochimaru.

Le mortel Jiraya.

Le puissant Orochimaru.

Le faible Jiraya.

L'ennuyeux Orochimaru.

Le boute-en-train Jiraya.

Ces deux hommes au caractère si différent mais qui avaient toujours fait la paire…

Jamais on ne les voyait l'un sans l'autre.

Quand l'un allait mal, l'autre ne se sentait pas bien.

Malgré leurs querelles enfantines ils avaient toujours été…

AMIS.

Même si chez eux se pourrir la vie était leur passe-temps quotidien…

Les souvenirs qu'Orochimaru avaient toujours reniés étaient de retour dans sa mémoire.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés…

_« Salut, je m'appelle Jiraya. Et toi, ma mignonne ? »_

Et Jiraya avait prit un coup de poing en pleine figure sans comprendre.

De toute manière, Orochimaru et Jiraya passaient le plus clair de leurs temps à se battre. Sauf quand l'un des deux allait mal. Il était même arrivé au Sannin de confier ses problèmes à son ami.

_« Ben alors, Oro, t'es pas bien ? Tu boudes depuis le début de la journée. Remarque, tu boudes tout le temps, mais heu…_

_- Fiche-moi la paix, minus._

_- Eeeh ! Te mets pas en boule ! Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi ta mignonne face de jeune fille avait l'air aussi triste…_

_- Jiraya, je perds mon temps ici. Je suis un raté._

_- HEIIINNNN ?? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ??_

_- Je me suis encore planté dans ma technique, aujourd'hui. Je n'y arriverai jamais._

_Alors le bonhomme aux cheveux blancs avait souri._

_- Oro, ta technique de la « poigne du chaisplusquoi », tu l'as trouvée dans un bouquin de techniques pour Jounin ! Pas étonnant que tu pinailles ! Moi, je trouve que tu t'en tires drôlement bien ! Même Sarutobi-senseil dit que tu es un génie !_

_- Tu trouves que je suis un génie ?_

_- Ben… euh… tu as un caractère de cochon, tu es chiant, égocentrique et mauvais comme la gale, tes yeux brillent d'une lueur meurtrière, mais tu as tout d'un génie. Tu es bien plus patient que moi, et en plus tues le meilleur de la classe ! Tu as même réalisé une mission de rang A alors que nous sommes genins ! Allez, relève la tête. On va se battre !_

_- Pfe ! Tu ne m'arrives même pas à la cheville, minable._

_- On va voir ça ! »_

Orochimaru se souvint avec nostalgie de l'issue du combat. Il avait battu Jiraya à plate-couture, et grâce aux paroles de son ami, il avait réussi à le vaincre en utilisant la technique de la Poigne du serpent spectral.

Orochimaru avait quitté le village à cause de lui.

Evidemment à cause de ses expériences, mais s'il s'était ainsi plongé dans le mal et dans le crime, c'était pour se « changer les idées ». Pour oublier l'attachement qu'éprouvait le brun pour son camarade.

Comment Jiraya avait-t-il pu mourir ?

Comment avait-il osé ??

Orochimaru décida de répondre à Tsunade. S'il avait abandonné Jiraya toutes ces années, il pouvait au moins lui rendre ce dernier hommage…

Il sortit un kunai de sa poche et trancha une mèche de ses cheveux, qu'il posa dans l'enveloppe. Puis, en dessous de « l'adresse » écrite par Tsunade, il se mordit le doigt et écrivit avec son sang :

« Quelque part dans mes souvenirs ».

Elle comprendrait. A coup sûr, elle comprendrait.

Puis il attacha l'enveloppe à la patte de son aigle et murmura :

« Vole… »

L'oiseau, après avoir poussé un cri perçant, s'envola. Direction… Konoha…

Orochimaru, vérifiant qu'il était seul, laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Il cacha son visage entre ses genoux et laissa couler ses larmes, autant qu'elles voudraient couler. S'il les avait retenues toutes ces années, il ne pouvait encore rester stoïque face à la mort de Jiraya.

Face à la mort de celui qu'il avait toujours renié et fait semblant d'ignorer et même de haïr.

Pourtant…pourtant…

Jamais son sourire de benêt ne le quitterait.

Jamais ces paroles qu'il avait prononcées lors de son départ ne pourraient le quitter.

_« Mais… tu es mon ami, Orochimaru… »_

Le serpent l'avait laissé planté là. Frustré.

Pourquoi l'avait-il ainsi rejeté lorsque Jiraya lui avait dévoilé ce qu'il ressentait véritablement pour lui ? Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé ??

« Orochimaru-sama… vous vous sentez bien ? »

Kabuto, qui venait de sortir du repère, venait de trouver son maître, la tête entre les genoux, la respiration un peu sifflante.

« Dégage » murmura Orochimaru d'une voix faible.

Mais Kabuto se rapprocha et se pencha à ses côtés.

« Maître… je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure compagnie, mais rien ne vous interdit de me parler… »

« Je n'ai besoin de parler à personne ! »

Kabuto sourit d'un air euh… bienveillant, même si ça n'est pas forcément le mot le plus approprié à sa personne.

« Prenez-vous le chagrin pour une faiblesse ? »

« …oui. »

« C'est idiot. Le chagrin rend plus fort. Vous verrez. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire ce qui vous a mis dans cet état ? Lorsque vous êtes sorti, vous aviez l'air plutôt bien… »

Orochimaru regarda son subordonné dans les yeux. Et celui-ci put constater que son visage émacié avait un certain charme, lorsque des larmes coulaient le long de ses yeux.

Le Maître les essuya rageusement du revers de sa main.

« Nous irons à Konoha, dans quelques jours. »

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? »

« Rectification, j'irai seul. »

« Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Pour la première fois de ma vie, Kabuto, j'assisterai à un enterrement. »

Kabuto préféra ne pas en rajouter. Il se leva et décida de laisser son maître tranquille.

« Si vous avez besoin de moi, Orochimaru-sama, n'hésitez pas. »

« Je n'ai besoin de personne. Fiche le camp. »

Lorsque Kabuto se fut éloigné, Orochimaru eut envie de se coller des baffes.

Pourquoi avait-il pleuré ? Ne s'était-il jamais promis de ne jamais verser une larme ?

Il irait à ce stupide enterrement. Et il disparaîtrait. A jamais…

* * *

…Tsunade sourit à la vue de la mèche de cheveux noirs, coupés dans l'enveloppe.

« Quelque part dans mes souvenirs… »

Sous entendu : je ne vous oublierai jamais…

« Shizune, avertis l'équipe funéraire. »

« Vous avez enfin décidé ? »

« Nous enterrerons Jiraya le premier février. C'est-à-dire après-demain… »

* * *

Allongé dans ce cercueil en verre, il semblait serein, presque comme endormi.

A ses côtés, comme il l'avait voulu dans son testament, une figurine de crapaud, et… un bouquet de roses noires…

Tsunade écouta avec ennui le cérémonial que le prêtre du temple donnait en l'honneur de ce « héros qui a tout fait pour sauver le village des intempéries ».

Il faisait assez beau, même si des nuages menaçants apparaissaient à l'horizon.

A la tête du cortège, elle, et Naruto. Et un homme à capuchon noir qui avait refusé de l'enlever sous aucun prétexte, si bien que l'on ne pouvait distinguer son visage. Peu importe. Tsunade le savait, elle.

Elle sourit devant le cercueil avant de déposer une fleur blanche.

« Tu te seras fait mousser jusqu'au bout, hein… tu t'es même débrouillé pour mourir de façon tragique… »

De petites larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle ne les retint pas. Elle s'éloigna, le cœur lourd.

Vint ensuite Naruto. Il parla lui aussi au cercueil.

« Je serai digne de vous, senseil… regardez-moi, de là-haut… »

L'homme au capuchon déposa lui aussi la fleur. Mais on ne pouvait voir l'expression de son visage tandis qu'il disait amèrement :

« Pourquoi es-tu mort, espèce de pauvre boulet ? »

Il déposa la fleur presque avec dédain près du visage de Jiraya et s'écarta du cortège, pour aller s'appuyer contre un mur, à l'ombre.

A présent il faisait sombre. Les nuages avaient envahi la scène. Une pluie fine tombait.

Dans la rue on entendait une musique au loin.

_« I've found a reason for me,_

_To change ho I use to be, _

_A reason to start over new,_

_And the reason is you… »_

L'homme au capuchon ne bougea pas de l'endroit où il s'était placé de toute la cérémonie. Il ne souhaitait pas s'intégrer au groupe gémissant et sanglotant autour de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Il resta là, à contempler la scène de loin, jusqu'à ce que l'on l'enterre dans la clairière près de Konoha, cette clairière où ils s'étaient rencontrés, les trois Sannins et leur maître…

Alors seulement à ce moment là, il se rapprocha de la tombe. Il ôta sa cape et son capuchon, dévoilant son visage émacié, au teint pâle, entouré de cheveux très noirs.

Il posa sa main sur le nom de son ami, gravé sur le marbre.

« Jiraya »

Jiraya, le Sannin.

Le compagnon de Tsunade et d'Orochimaru.

L'ami d'Orochimaru…

Il pleuvait fort, à présent. Le tonnerre grondait dans la clairière. Mais l'homme s'en fichait pas mal. Il se releva, et resta planté là, à regarder cette tombe, sa dernière maison, le conduisant à son dernier voyage…

L'avantage de la pluie pour Orochimaru, s'était qu'elle pouvait dissimuler les larmes de douleur qui coulaient le long de ses joues…

A présent, il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Peu importe. Il voulait rester encore un peu… encore… une dernière fois…

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule. Il ne l'enleva pas. Une main aux ongles soigneusement vernis de rouge…

« Orochimaru… »

Il se tourna, le visage trempé par la pluie et par les larmes. Tsunade, elle, avait pris un parapluie.

« Tu vas attraper froid. »

« Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

Tsunade se plaça à côté de lui.

« Depuis que tu as accepté de revenir pour lui… ».

Orochimaru ne bougea pas. Il ne regardait pas Tsunade. Son regard restait fixé sur la tombe de Jiraya, et ses mains tremblaient.

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir sans me moquer une dernière fis de lui, non ? »

« Oro… »

Tsunade posa la tête entre les omoplates de son ami et le serra doucement.

« Merci… »

Orochimaru rougit un peu à ce contact (personne ne l'avait jamais serré de cette façon) mais se laissa faire. Il trembla encore plus, et même s'il essayait de retenir ses larmes il n'y parvenait pas.

Elle fut obligée de le lâcher lorsqu'il tomba à genoux, accablé par le poids des remords et du chagrin.

Il frappa rageusement du poing sur le sol gorgé d'eau.

« Ji…ra…ya… »

_« Salut, je m'appelle Jiraya ! Et toi, ma mignonne ? »_

A ce souvenir, Orochimaru rit malgré lui, derrière ses larmes. C'était un rire sincère et doux.

« Orochimaru… je ne te reconnais plus, là. »

Tsunade, derrière lui, lui souriait. Finalement, le sannin brun avait un cœur…

A ces mots, Orochimaru releva la tête.

« Tu… as raison. Je suis ridicule. Je devrais me reprendre. »

Il se rassit en tailleurs. Son kimono noir allait certainement être sali, mais cela lui était complètement égal. Il resta là, tandis que la pluie continuait de tomber.

« Allez, viens, on va manger un morceau. »

« Non. Je reste ici. »

« Orochimaru, ne sois pas ridicule, il pleut et l'enterrement est fini… »

« Je resterai avec lui pour son dernier voyage. Il passera le pont avec moi. »

Tsunade soupira.

« Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Ton laisser-passer dure jusqu'à demain matin. »

« Je sais. »

« D'ici là, ne fais pas trop de bêtises. Passe une bonne journée, Orochimaru. »

« Adieu, Tsunade. »

Et Orochimaru resta là.

Toute la journée il resta planté dans cette clairière, sans bouger, assis en tailleurs, tandis que la pluie continuait de tomber.

Et dans sa tête la musique ne le quittait pas.

« _I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _»

« Je me suis trouvé une raison… cette raison… c'est toi… » murmura-t-il en caressant la pierre froide.

Puis, lorsque la nuit tomba, il finit par se lever.

Avant de quitter définitivement le village de la feuille, il planta quelque chose sur la tombe de son ami.

Ensuite, il embrassa pudiquement la pierre noire en murmurant, pour la première fois de sa vie :

**_« Je t'aime… »_**

Puis il prit sa cape, et disparut.

* * *

Plus jamais on entendit parler d'Orochimaru.

Partout on disait qu'il était mort dans un de ses repères sordides.

Les autres disaient qu'il vivait une vie d'ermite au sommet d'une montagne.

D'autres encore prétendaient avoir vu son cadavre dans le lit d'une rivière.

Mais Tsunade ne croyait pas à ces histoires.

Elle savait qu'Orochimaru préparait un long deuil, d'une durée indéterminée. Elle savait qu'il vivait reclus, avec son serviteur, continuant ses expériences une demi-journée, et passant l'autre moitié dans le recueillement.

Elle savait qu'il était vivant.

Rien qu'à voir le magnifique rosier noir planté sur la tombe de Jiraya.

Des fleurs splendides avaient poussé, fraîches et énormes, piquantes mais étrangement attirantes.

Le dernier cadeau d'Orochimaru pour Jiraya…

Lorsque le rosier mourrait, Orochimaru ne serait plus de ce monde.

Elle l'avait croisé, une fois. Il n'était pas très loin de Konoha.

Et il lui avait souri.

Il semblait revivre, à présent.

Orochimaru ne changerait jamais, mais il ne reniait plus cet amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour son compagnon. Au moins, c'était une chose de faite.

Et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il était vraiment…

_**Vivant.**_

Cette histoire vous a plue ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel mais je me suis faite plaisir en l'écrivant... laissez moi votre avis ! :)


End file.
